Happy New Year
by Skye Cloud
Summary: One-shot for New Year. Allen wishes Kanda a Happy New Year. Fluff. Yullen.


This is a super rushed one-shot fluff for New Year since, well, i'm spending it all alone and eating instant noodles by myself...Everyone else went out to celebrate and left me alone at home... Anyway, i wish everyone a Happy New Year!

* * *

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

It was the start of a new year. Everyone at the Black Order celebrated.A new year, a new day, it was worth celebrating. They might never know when they'll leave this world, so for them, everyday is a gift. Everyday is worth living for.

"Yo! Allen! Happy New Year!" Lavi gave his big happy grin as well as a big hug to Allen. "Aw thanks Lavi! Happy New Year to you too!" Allen returned the gesture with a big bear hug.

"Allen-kun! Happy New Year to you!" Leenalee offered a stick of handmade mitarashi dango, which Allen gladly accepted and immediately ate. " Wow this is delicious! And Happy New Year to you too, Leenalee." Allen also gave a big bear hug to Leenalee. Everyone wished each other a Happy New Year, as well as gave gifts. Everyone except Kanda of course. He growled and returned to his room as soon as the year end party started.

"Sigh...Can't he be more social for once...?" Allen sighed, and went back to the party. "I guess i wont get to give him this huh..." He put the nicely wrapped present into his pocket.

After the party ended, everyone was pretty tired so they all went back to their rooms and rest. Allen however went to take a nice long bath before heading to his room. After around half an hour, Allen got off and went back to his room.

He was surprised to see Kanda leaning on _his _door, with arms folded and eyes closed. "Kanda...?" Kanda didn't reply so Allen lightly tapped on his shoulders. Suddenly Allen's hand was grabbed and he was thrown over Kanda's shoulders. "W-Woah Kanda..!" But too late, he was already on the ground. "Tch. You shouldn't tap me on the shoulders, baka moyashi." Kanda growled again and looked away. "A little help here...?" Kanda tch'ed,rolled his eyes and extended his hands to help Allen up.

"Thanks..." Allen brushed of the dirt off himself. " What are you doing here Kanda?" Kanda growled again. "...Nothing. Forget it." He walked away, but Allen grabbed his hands to stop him walking away. "Well since you're here then might as well say it out right?" Allen's big puppy grey eyes looked deeply into Kanda's sapphire ones. Kanda quickly looked away, not wanting Allen to see the light pink blush that covered his entire face. He failed miserably. "Are...Are you blushing?" Allen's face went closer to Kanda's to inspect the never seen before phenomenon. Kanda realised that Allen's face were mere inches away from his and he blushed even more. "N-No i'm not. Don't come so close to me, beansprout." Kanda pushed Allen away, and he saw Allen's super uber cute pout and thus causing him to blush even more. "...?" Allen tilted his head slightly and stared at Kanda with his puppy eyes and cute pout. It was too much for Kanda. Blood trickled down his nose. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand before Allen could notice.

"...Don't show me that face." Kanda retorted. "..Anyway, i just wanted to give you this." He threw a nicely wrapped box at Allen. "D-Dont get the wrong idea. I just saw this and well... Wanted to give you-" Before he could finish his sentence he was promptly hugged by Allen. "Oh Kanda...Thank you!" Kanda face now is as red as a tomato,but this time he didn't push him away. Allen let go of Kanda and took out a nicely wrapped present as well. "Happy New Year Kanda. This is for you." And he gave it to Kanda. Kanda stood there for a while. He put the present Allen gave him into his pocket.

And he did the unexpected.

He pulled Allen into a tight embrace. "K-Kanda...?" Now it was Allen's turn to blush. Kanda tilted Allen's chin up to face him, and gently pressed his lips against his.

"_Happy New Year, Allen."_

_

* * *

_

Yay. 45 minutes. But i didn't make it in time... Sorry. Well, Happy New year! Please review! :D


End file.
